1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressed air supply apparatus for supplying a compressed air as a working fluid.
2. Description of Related Art
In various apparatuses that are actuated by a compressed air as a working fluid, when a compressed air containing a large amount of oil and water is supplied, for example, a valve and the like may be corroded. To deal with this problem, as described in Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Patent Application Publication No. H5(1993)-201329, compressed air supply apparatus employ oil mist separators and air dryers to remove the oil and the water contained in a compressed air discharged from an air compressor.
However, although such oil mist separators and dryers can remove an oil content and a water content having certain particle sizes, it is difficult to remove all of fine particles of an oil content and a water content having smaller particle sizes. When a compressed air containing fine particles of oil content and water content is supplied to various devices, corrosion of, for example, a valve, may still be of concern.